The Masked Stranger
by Reicheru-saiyan
Summary: Naru/Hina Love/Drama Story. Hinata gives up on Naruto ever noticing her. What will Naruto do to make her change her mind. Who is the masked stranger? This story is Rated Mature for Language and Adult Content. Please Review! Chapter 5 coming Soon.
1. Chapter 1: Hinata's Date

**All Naruto Characters and Places Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This is my first Naruto/Hinata fan fiction. They are one of my favorite manga/ anime couple so I hope do them justice. Please Please REVIEW. I want to hear input.  
><strong>

** Bear with me through the first chapter I promise this story will have LOTS of Naru/Hina. Also loads of love to Sasu/Saku 3 probably as well. **

**Note: edited this chapter enjoy :D  
><strong>

**The Masked Stranger**

**Chapter 1: Hinata's Date**

**.  
><strong>

**Hinata Hyuga walked quietly through the night despite her inner rage boiling.**

**She had just finished a disastrous date with a visiting ninja from the Fire Village. **

**Everything had seemed to be going just fine until Vin wanted to go the beach.**

**Konoha had a small beach where couples went if they wanted to enjoy a night under the stars.**

_**Damn him she thought **_**stumbling a little as she made her way deeper into the forest.**

**For once she really thought that a man would see her for more than her more than her adequate assets. **

**When Vin had walked her down to the beach and said she was beautiful**

**in the moonlight then kissed her gently and held her in his arms it was wonderful.**

**Suddenly he grabbed her hips and thrust his unmistakable bulge up against her rocking back and forth. **

**Hinata had panicked at that moment forgetting her skills as a ninja. She screamed and struggled to get away.**

**Vin yanked her hand down to his pants and tried to put it on his package.**

.

**"Damn you stupid bitch. Did you think I wouldn't try to get something out of going out with the Konoha's Miss Virgin Hyuga? **

**Made a bet you'd go out with me and should at least have something to show for it." Vin shouted still trying to get Hinata to touch him.**

**She screamed again and Neji appeared with Ten Ten from out of the dark.**

"**What the hell do you think your trying to do to my cousin?" He spit out his eyes turning **

**Byakugan. Neji grabbed Hinata away from Vin pushing her towards Ten Ten.**

**Vin cowered at the sight of the proud Hyuga man who was shimmering with rage.**

"**She asked for it by coming down here with me. Everyone knows that Konoha's famous beach the place to get lucky." Vin snarled backing away from Neji. **

**Neji smirked as he yanked Vin off the ground pulling him face to face.**

**"For your information Konoha's Beach is famous for couples to acknowledge that their sweethearts by coming here. **

**It is NOT a place for horny dogs like you to get lucky. You need to cool off some." He said throwing Vin into the water.**

**Kakashi Sensei appeared beside Neji with a pretty brunette trying to hide behind him. **

**"Is everything O.K. here? We heard screaming and came to see if anyone was hurt."Kakashi asked as he watched Neji pull Vin from the water.**

**"This dog was trying to force himself on Hinata. I think he needs to spend a night with Konoha's Finest before he heads back to the Fire Village tomorrow." Neji replied as he dragged Vin by his collar. **

**Kakashi turned to Rin and gave her a kiss before saying, "I need to take care of this. Can we take a rain check?" **

**Rin blushing answered, "No problem, Kashi Kun. I'll call you tomorrow."then poofed into smoke.**

**Kakashi grabbed Vin from Neji throwing the man over his shoulder. "I'll take care of this loser. Is Hinata all right?" He asked. **

**"Thank you, KakashiSensei. I'm fine now. Didn't realize this guy was a total dick weed until now when he showed his true colors." Hinata replied walking over to a struggling Vin. **

**"You're a complete douche bag. A real man doesn't have to force a woman he romances her. All the women in the Fire Village will hear about this. **

**See if you can get a date then." She shouted then slapped Vin as hard as she could.**

**A crowd had gathered now and everyone's mouths dropped open. The shy Hyuga **

**Heiress never shouted or cursed she was known as sweet, innocent Hinata.**

**Kakashi Sensei gave a salute then jumped away Vin shouting the whole time. **

**TenTen came over and hugged Hinata, "Are you sure your O.K.?" She asked. **

**Hinata smiled answering, "Yes, I'm fine . In fact that felt damn good to slap him. Please don't let this ruin everyone's night. Ijust want to be alone for awhile."**

**Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru were the last to head off into the dark to continue where they left off.**

_**The night hadn't been a total loss she thought**_** as she finally got to her favorite spot. **_**It felt so damn good to yell and slap that dickhead Hinata thought **_**sitting beside the pond.**

.

**Naruto was still as he hid behind a tree watching Hinata get settled beside the pond. **

**He had been walking back home from eating at the restaurant by the docks with Baa Chan. **

**Then he'd heard screams coming from down at the beach and rushed over but Kakashi Sensei and Neji had already taken care of the loser who hurt Hinata.**

**He still couldn't believe that Hinata had gone out with that loser.**

**After the 4th Great Ninja War Naruto would often think of Hinata's confession when he'd fought Pein.**

**At the time he couldn't act on it since he played a big part in rebuilding the Ninja Nations. **

**In fact he hadn't time for any women not that he'd been interested in anyone but Hinata.**

**From the time he had saved her as a child it had always been Hinata but he knew then that Lord Hyuga wouldn't let them be friends much less anything else back then.**

**So he showed interest in Sakura so it'd throw Lord Hyuga off his trail. **

**Naruto hadn't counted on Sasuke warning him off Sakura before had he left the village. **

**He smiled knowing that Sasuke and Sakura had always been meant for each other and were finally together. **

**It sure had been fun pretending interest in Sakura while Sasuke was away and couldn't do anything about it.**

**He'd told Sakura long what he was up to and she said it was fine because it made Sasuke jealous.**

**Now Lord Hyuga respected Naruto and even asked his advice on political matters. **

**One matter Naruto had been very clear on was that Lord Hyuga let his daughters choose their husbands. **

**Surprisingly Hiashi had agreed upon remembering his own beloved late wife.**

**Now was finally the time for Naruto to make his move.**

**Hinata had been nothing but courteous and acted like the confession had never happened but he knew that it must hurt that he'd never acknowledged her feelings.**

**He was glad he had this time alone with her even if she didn't know. **

**She'd avoided him since after Pein's battle and he missed her. **

.

**Hinata sighed oblivious to her handsome admirer. "I should have never tried the dating scene when Ten Ten suggested it. **

**It would have been better to be an old maid then go out with an ass like Vin." Thinking she was alone she continued her thoughts out loud.**

**"Naruto will never be interested in me. He's made that obvious by ignoring my confession and going out with all those fan girls. **

**I'm giving up on him for good. I might as well become an old maid." She said sadly gazing into the pond.**

**Naruto winced he only went out with those fan girls as a cover if he didn't go out with any girls while waiting to ask Hinata out people might think something. **

_**Geez It's not like I take them home with me. I just take them to public places to be seen with he thought. **_

**He glanced at Hinata who looked so lonely. **

**She would so kill him if she knew he was here but he had to make sure she was alright.**

**Hinata wiped tears away from her eyes and looked up at the full moon. **

**"I wish that a man would romance me thinking only of me and not just my body. **

**A man that would put my needs first above his own and fulfill my every fantasy. **

**I want to find that man and spend the rest of my life with him. **

**In my dreams he's always there a masked mystery man yet deep down in my heart he's always been Naruto. **

**When he ignored my confession I pretended it was just a masked man but even now I know I was fooling myself it's always been Naruto." **

**She got up and walked around her thoughts spinning rapidly through her mind. **

**"Now after that scare I don't think I could even trust Naruto he's become too much of a PlayBoy. **

**After being with all those fan girls he wouldn't be interested in a less than experienced woman like me. **

**I vow right here and now to give up on him even knowing that if my dream ever did come true in the end it wouldn't matter because the only man I want is Naruto." **

**She walked out of the clearing and headed home. **

.

**Naruto let out a sigh of relief as she jumped off into the trees right past him. **

**He went and sat down next to the pond where Hinata had sat. **

**The spot was still warm and he blushed thinking this is the closest he's ever been to Hinata. **

_**What am I going to do about her? Even if I started trying to date her she doesn't trust "Playboy" Naruto what a joke. **_

_**If she only knew the truth that I'm probably less experienced then her he thought.**_

**"It would also look too damn suspicious if I asked her out after that incident with that jerk." He said out loud. **

**He looked at the moon remembering Hinata's wish and how even when she pretended her mystery man wasn't him deep in her heart it was always him. **

**An idea formed even though it'd be dangerous and she'd kill him if she ever found out. **

_**I'll be her mystery man; her masked man he thought happily **_**as he jumped into the forest towards the village and his house.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

**To my Reviewers:**

**Cruzjelly93 - Thank you. Hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.**

**CharNinjaLoL- Naruto will be doing some romancing. ;)**

**Lord Anubis Judge of the Dead- Thank you. I will be updating frequently.**

**The Masked Stranger**

**Chapter 2: A Night to Remember**

...

...

**Hinata woke up to find a violet thorn less rose on her pillow delighted she picked it up smelling the delicate fragrance. **

**Then immediately she wondered how someone could've have gotten access to her bedroom. **

**She activated her Byukagan but didn't sense anyone in or around her room. **

**Hanabi's and her bedroom were the hardest bedrooms to get access to in the whole house. **

**When they were old enough their father agreed on their input when remodeling the house. **

**As close as the sisters were their bedrooms were on opposite sides of the house due to them both wanting princess style turret style bedrooms they both couldn't be on the same side of the house. **

**Hiashi had agreed to this making Hyuga Manor look like a fairy tale castle. **

**She got dressed and went to down to breakfast wondering who would be brave enough to scale the bedroom window.**

**Sitting at the breakfast table she saw Hanabi and her father were already there.**

"**Morning, Nata Chan." Hanbi said smiling while eating pancakes. **

**"Good Morning,Father, Hana." She said after her breakfast was served. **

**Hiashi looked at his daughter thoughtfully replying, "Are doing well today, Hinata? Kakashi informed me of last night's events." **

**Hinata grimaced but remained calm, "Yes, Father, I am doing great actually. I should've known Vin was a slime ball; he was acting too good to be true." She said sadly.**

**Her father put down his orange juice with a frown, "Last night I should have known something was off about him. **

**He was a little too slick for my liking but I thought he was just trying to impress me. I thought he was a dick head frankly." He said with a smile. **

**Hinata and Hanabi almost spit out their breakfasts at Hiashi's uncharacteristic behavior. **

**After swallowing her eggs Hinata gasped, "Father, I've never heard you talk that way." **

**He smiled replying, "Well maybe it's about time you did. Why would you go out with a jerk like Vin there are perfectly good men in this village like Naruto?" **

**Hinata almost choked on her juice at this statement then composed herself.**

**"Father, I will never go out with Naruto he has gotten quite a reputation as a playboy." She said with anger in her voice. **

**Wisely Hanabi diffused the tension by asking, "Nata Chan, What are your teaching plans for today?" **

**Her face lighting up Hinata launched into a lengthy explanation of her plans for the day. **

**She was an instructor for the Five year olds at the Ninja Academy. They learned the basics of Shinobi life in a safe way for younger minds to comprehend. **

**Hinata still was thinking about her rose when she arrived in her classroom.**

**On her way into the academy she had spotted Naruto and had walked right past him without even looking at him. **

**She was rather proud since usually she sneaked glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking (but he really was). **

**Her students filed into class and she got ready to prepare the lesson for the day.**

...

...

**Meanwhile Naruto was in his office getting missions ready to go out and his** "**mission" for tonight prepared.**

**After the 4th Great Ninja War Naruto had declined the offer to be Hokage knowing he wasn't ready yet for the position. **

**Instead he had accepted an offer to join the Anbu and currently was the second in command having earned his way through a hard and difficult journey.**

**He was happy with his job for the most part right now he was doing what he loved. **

**Naruto planned missions, trained the elite squad of ninja Anbu, and he still got to go on exciting missions. **

**What was the most surprising to Naruto as much as everyone else was his political insights which he frequently got called upon by the leaders of the Ninja Nations to help with political advice. **

**He smiled thinking of the violet rose he'd laid on Hinata's pillow. It had been a pain in the ass to get to her room but well worth it. **

**The image of Hinata was still fresh in his mind he could still see her if he closed his eyes. **

**Her long black hair spilling over her pillows and her white almost translucent skin glowing in the dark was enough to make him blush all over again.**

**Then he remembered her sexy curves and how he wanted to caress her till she screamed his name in pleasure.**

**Naruto looked up as Sasuke walked through the door looking annoyed.**

**"Where have you been, Dobe? We are not going to wait around forever." Sasuke said scowling. **

**Naruto managed to look sheepish, "Sorry I was getting missions ready. I was coming right now."He said while getting up. **

**Sasuke was the leader of the five elite Anbu who formed the** "**Brute Squad" ^.^ which trained whenever they could with Naruto to stay in top shape and hang out. **

**They went on the hardest missions as well as being excellent spies too. **

**Sometimes Naruto tagged along too but usually he had so many things to he couldn't go with them. **

**He walked with Sasuke to the elite training area which was an outside courtyard. **

**Suddenly remembering Sasuke with Sakura at the beach he asked, "Hey Teme, Are you and Sakura sweethearts now?" **

**Sasuke stiffened but knew eventually the guys would have asked about it. **

**Sakura had wanted to go to the beach with him her for so long he finally gave in to prove how much she meant to him since he technically hadn't said the "L" word to her then again neither had she. **

**They were both so stubborn yet incredibly shy when it came to their feelings for each other. **

**"If you mention that to anyone I will kill you. Sakura and I have been seeing each other since I got back two years ago. That is all I will say on the matter, Dobe." Sasuke said defiantly **

**then asked "Where were you when Hinata got hurt by that asshole?" as he warmed up for training.**

**"Kakashi and Neji already took care of him before I got there. Probably better that way I might have killed the fucker if I got a hold of him." Naruto said letting loose a Rasengan. **

**The rest of the group came up to him and settled into their training positions.**

**"Why was Hinata with that guy anyways? Don't tell me you still haven't asked her out." Choji asked while stretching out. **

**Naruto looked up his blue eyes lit with anger, "Don't mention that piece of shit she went out with again. No I haven't asked Hinata out. **

**Why would I when there are so many pretty faces in my life already she's not my type." He said hiding behind his really nonexistent playboy image.**

**Sai laughed knowing that Naruto was full of shit, "Why would you ever want to go out with that ugly bitch? He asked ( in Sai Language ugly bitch=beautiful goddess).**

**Either way whether he took it as an insult to Hinata or Sai saying she was hot this got excellent results from Naruto.**

**Naruto lifted Sai off the ground and slammed him into the ground, "Don't you EVER call Hinata that again." He growled as orange/reddish chakra surrounded him.**

**Rock Lee dove behind a tree while Kiba just looked on in disgust while Akamaru barked breaking the tension in the air turning the atmosphere normal again. **

**Kiba sick of Naruto's bullshit concerning Hinata decided to push the issue, "If you don't ask her out, Naruto, then I will!" he said threateningly looking Naruto straight in the eyes. **

**"No one will ask Hinata or they will have to deal with me kicking their ass!" Naruto growled so loudly that the windows around the courtyard shook.**

**...**

**...**

**One of the doors surrounding the courtyard opened and a pissed off Hinata came storming out.**

**Naruto turned and just stared at her for a long time until Sasuke elbowed him hard in the side. **

**Her beautiful long hair was up in a bun with strands framing her face and she was wearing a sleeveless blouse with a knee length skirt. **

**"What did you do that for Teme?" Naruto asked rubbing his side. **

**Hinata looked at him, "What the hell is going on out here? I have a bunch of five year olds resting if you wake them up before nap time is over YOU will have to deal with them Naruto Uzimaki!" **

**she shouted marching straight up to him pushing a finger into his chest emphasizing her point.**

**The rest of the men stood staring in shock at the little Hyuga Heiress pushing the great Naruto around. **

**Naruto almost fainted **_**OMG did she hear what I said he thought worriedly. **_

**Her finger was sticking into his chest and he could feel her warmth since her body was so close to his.**

**He knew if she continued touching him he would blush or stand at attention.**

**So he looked into her violet eyes trying to intimidate her and succeeded in making her blush prettily.**

**"Did you happen to hear what I said, Miss Hyuga? Naruto asked almost timidly praying she said no. **

**Hinata's eyes widened with anger, "Is that all you have to say? I don't care if you're second in command Mr. Uzimaki you have no right to be so inconsiderate of the other people at this academy." **

**She said quietly but with deadly force.**

**Naruto looked guilty and lowered his head, "Sorry Miss Hyuga I'll be quieter. You didn't answer my question though. Did you hear what I said a minute ago?" He asked looking up again.**

**Hinata was about to explode, "Why do you care if I heard what you said? You are the most egotistical, arrogant, playboy asshole I've ever met.**

**In fact I don't care to hear anything you ever have to say again. I hate you Naruto Uzimaki!" She let out in one breath turning around she walked back to her room closing the door quietly.**

**"Good one, Dobe." Sasuke smirked standing up from a bench.**

**"Shut up, Teme, who asked you? Let's get to work" Naruto said inwardly hurting from the inside out.**

_**Tonight just has to work it just has to Naruto thought**_** as he started the training exercises.**

**.  
><strong>

**Hinata sighed as she went back to her class room after seeing off the children for the day. **

**This morning's confrontation with Naruto was stuck in her head on repeat she couldn't believe she had been so close to him. **

_**He looked so damn hot and sexy that I could eat him up she thought.**_

**Naruto had grown into a tall muscular hunk of a man that most women drooled over. He grew out his hair to his shoulders and usually had it pulled up in a sexy top knot. **

**His body was delicious with six pack abs and solid pecs with a smattering of golden hair that led to a happy trail down to below his pants. **

**She had always wanted to trace his seal with her tongue not to mention his …belly button.**

**Naruto's tight hot butt was always the topic of conversation among the women of Konoha much to Hinata's dismay. **

_**Strong thighs and calves finished a perfect body she thought, hell he even has sexy feet despite being like a hobbit's with monkey toes. **_**^.^**

**Thinking all of this she barely noticed another violet thorn less rose on her desk. She picked it up and sniffed it then put in her bag to take home. **

**...**

...

**Later that night Naruto was hiding outside the Hyuga Mansion with a violet thorn less rose in his hand. **

**He was dressed in a classic traditional ninja costume in all black completely blending in with the night.**

**The ninja mask covered everything except his mouth even his eyes were veiled with a thin black material where he could see out but no one could see in. **

_**It would so be over if she saw my blue eyes he thought.**_

**The Hyuga Mansion was quiet and only the guards were about which he cleverly avoided. **

**He didn't get to be second in command of Anbu without knowing how to avoid being detected even in a crowd. **

**Naruto gathered his courage and climbed to Hinata's window with the rose clenched between his teeth. **

**He jiggled it open slowly so he wouldn't wake Hinata then closed it since the night was cold. **

**Turning he saw her laying there amid stars glowing bright giving the room a soft luminescent glow. **

**He looked up and saw that when the overhead light was turned off a softer dim ceiling light shone through a cover with stars cut out so it painted the room like a night sky. **

**Walking over to the bed he gulped softly shaking slightly nervous about what he was about to do. **

_**I want Hinata to love Naruto not some mystery man but she hates me so this is my only option right now even though I hate deceiving her knowing how she feels about me right now he thought. **_

**Hinata lay with her hair spilling across her pillow again with her covers half on half off baring her tank top clad breasts.**

**He leaned down and covered her mouth with one hand and held her shoulder down with the other. **

**Hinata's eyes popped open as she felt a hand cover her mouth and holding her shoulder down. **

**She stared into a face hidden with a traditional ninja mask with even the eyes veiled leaving only the mouth showing. **

_**And what a mouth…what the hell am I thinking she thought he's probably here to kill me or kidnap me.**_

**Naruto lowered his face to her ear and whispered in a deeper growling voice slightly different than his own,**

**"I'm not going to hurt you. Please trust me I am here to give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams…to make all your wishes come true." **

**Hinata's eyes opened even wider as she heard his sexy growl. **

_**This could be my chance to get over Naruto. I can close up my heart forever and let my body discover the pleasures I've dreamed of. Good bye Naruto she thought mentally closing her heart. **_

**"You're a stranger I can't let you do what your suggesting and I…I'm a virgin. My heart belongs to the man I've always loved but he doesn't want me."**

**She whispered blushing as his hand caressed her mouth when he lifted it away. **

**Naruto felt his heart drop when he heard this and he remained silent for a minute. "Will this man ever love you back? Seems to me if you've loved him forever and he doesn't want you by now he **

**never will. Forget him I want to be your mystery man, Hinata Hyuga, no strings attached. I can make your dreams come true and leave you a virgin if you wish it so."He said quietly.**

**A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly not wanting him to see.**

_**This man is a stranger yet I know what he says is right. I overheard Naruto talking with Sasuke about my confession brushing it off as a school girl crush on a ninja hero. **_

_**He said that I was plain, too curvy and my violet eyes freaked him out how can I ever forgive that? I've given Naruto two years to mention my confession to me and he never did.**_

_**Tonight I will close the doors to my heart and Naruto and let my body feel the passion I've dreamed about it…this will be a fling with no feelings attached.**_

**Hinata looked straight into the masked stranger's veiled eyes, "No he will never love me. Tonight I will give up on him and close my heart to love forever. **

**I'm tired of my dreams never coming true please make them happen. Do with me what you will." She softly replied. **

**...**

...

**Naruto's whole body was consumed inside with a rage he had to calm down as soon as it arose. **

_**Who the hell is the man she's loved forever, he thought, her confession to him was a school girl crush on a hero. He knew because many fan girls had confessed when he came back with Jiraya. **_

_**He had said as much to Sasuke and also lied about what he thought of Hinata…he couldn't let that Teme know the truth.**_

_**His heart saddened feeling like it was breaking as he replayed her words in his head about never loving again.**_

**Naruto gently lowered his mouth to hers and pressed softly savoring her sweet lips against his.**

**Heat flared between them as it had that morning creating an electric current swirling around them.**

**Hinata felt her body come to life with just a kiss; her nipples hardened as his chest rubbed against her shirt.**

**She opened her mouth and licked his lips with her tongue nudging his mouth open.**

**Naruto opened his mouth letting their tongues meet in a dance of fire and she moaned softly as he sucked gently on her tongue.**

**They explored each others mouths with a sweet innocence that contradicted the passion exploding inside them. **

**He broke the kiss staring down at her flushed face and closed eyelids her lashes sweeping her cheek. **

_**That was the best kiss I've ever had not that I've had many he thought in awe. He wanted to go slowly with his sweet violet; making her fall for him.**_

_**It wasn't going to be easy considering she didn't believe in love anymore and hated the**_ "_**playboy" Naruto Uzimaki. I will make her mine he thought determined.**_

**"Did you like the violet roses? He asked hesitantly.**

**Opening her eyes Hinata answered, "Yes, they were perfect. Violet is my favorite color because it's gentle yet violent at the same time."**

**Naruto smiled pulling the violet rose from the bedside table and touching her cheek with it. **

**"I'm glad you like them. Violet has been my favorite color since I was a kid and when I saw that they matched your eyes I knew they were meant for you." He said seductively. **

**She blushed as she felt the soft petals caress her cheek flooding her body with heat. **

**"It feels so soft and sexy all at once." She whispered softly. **

**...**

...

**Naruto pulled the covers down to her waist leaving her tank top showing her sexy cleavage.**

**She shivered as he brushed the rose from her wrist to her shoulder then did the same along her other arm. **

**"Hinata, can I lift your top up a little?" Naruto asked without betraying how nervous he really was. **

**She stiffened yet lifted her arms above her head expecting him to take her shirt off.**

**He laughed a sexy husky sound that melted her insides.**

"**I'm not going to take off your shirt just move it up some." He said lifting the tank top to below her breasts. **

**She blushed even more and started to lower her arms when he stopped her. **

**"Stay as you are please." He asked placing her arms back over head.**

**He started tracing circles on her stomach with the rose then he turned the rose over and gently stroked her belly button her with the stem. **

**Her moaning escalated when she felt as if all her nerve endings were on fire.**

**He continued stroking the stem inside her navel until he felt her shudder then he replaced the stem with his finger and she giggled before moaning again. **

**"Ticklish?" Naruto asked smiling down into her flushed face. **

**"Yes, I am." Hinata answered blushing and trying to move away from his finger probing her stomach while giggling and moaning. **

**Laughing Naruto picked up the rose again and said, "I'll have to explore that more." **

**She was puzzled when he bypassed her breasts, where her nipples were straining almost painfully, against her tank top for her wrist.**

**He brought the rose to her inner wrist and slowly inch by inch brought it down her arm to the inside of her elbow stopping when she moved and sighed.**

**She strained against his hand that held both her wrists captive over head. **

**Hinata had never felt this way so free and desirable with a man who freed her of inhibitions. **

**She couldn't believe he had made her cum by just stroking her belly button and already she felt the fire burning again.**

**While looking into her fevered eyes he stroked the rose from her inner elbow to the soft skin under her arm.**

**He smiled as she laughed while moaning and rocking her hips into his with such wantonness. **

**Idly he kept stroking the rose back and forth then playfully he drew a heart with the stem on her sensitive skin. **

**Naruto then drew the rose up to her other wrist and repeated his actions as he drew another heart with the stem she exploded crying out and shuddering underneath him. **

**He was enjoying being so creative with his passionate Violet Princess. **

_**I never dreamed she would be so responsive or ticklish he thought smiling.**_

**Finally he brought the rose to her covered nipples stroking against the cotton straining to be released and brushed across one nipple then the other until he felt her shudder again. **

**By this time Naruto was so hard that he thought he'd burst but this was all for her and he would take care of himself later thinking back on these precious moments. **

**Gently he pulled her tank top back down all the way and pulled the covers over her. **

**...**

...

**Hinata looked up at him with dreamy eyes and whispered, "Who are you?" **

**Naruto almost slipped and said his own name, "You can call me whatever you wish."He said slowly standing up.**

**Hinata sat up, "I wasn't thinking of him while you made my dreams come true." She said shyly lowering her head. **

**He lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her upturned lips. He knew that tonight it had been about just them and no one else. **

**"I know Hinata it was just me and you Violet Princess." He whispered against her lips. **

"**Why a princess?" Hinata asked tilting her head to one side. **

**"Your room is rather like a tower especially climbing to it and definitely not for the faint of heart." Naruto said with a laugh.**

**She sat up straighter, "Well if that's how you feel then don't bother coming back if I'm so much trouble." Hinata replied in a haughty princess type tone.**

**"Oh it was well worth the climb. I would climb Mount Everest every day to get to you." He said poking her in the ribs till she laughed saying, "I shall call you the Fox Prince."**

**Naruto's jaw almost dropped open had she figured it out.**

**"Why would call me that? I don't remind of you that arrogant ass Uzimaki do I?" He asked trying not to laugh. **

**Hinata got angry just hearing him compare himself to Naruto. **

**"Your nothing like that playboy he would never act anything like you. I think you're quick and stealthy like a fox is all." She said. **

**Naruto's smile fell a little as he kissed her again then said, "I must leave it grows late, Violet Eyes." **

**Then got up and walked slowly away from the bed.**

**...**

...

**Hinata was scared that she would never feel this way again knowing this went way beyond physical passion. **

**"Will I ever see you again?" She asked close to tears.**

**He turned to her replying, "A dream only lasts for one night and I fulfilled your dreams. Maybe I should just fade away into the night."Then Naruto walked to the window. **

**A tear fell down her cheek as she slipped out of bed and flung her arms around him holding tight.**

**Naruto nearly fell to his knees as he felt her soft body pressed into his back. **

**He already had doubts about coming here under false pretenses but now that he knew Hinata had no idea it was him now he felt even worse.**

_**After tonight I don't know if I can see her without confessing the truth. With the way I feel about her knowing she will never love again because of a mysterious man maybe I should give up.**_

_**If she found out she would hate me even more for doing this masquerade knowing she hated me in the first place he thought.**_

**Turning around slowly he wiped the tear from her cheek then kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodbye, Violet Princess."**

**Sadly Hinata replied, "Farewell my Fox Prince." She then watched him climb out the window and out of her life. **

**After closing the window Hinata slowly crawled back into bed feeling like she lost her best friend.**

_**This isn't how I am supposed to feel right now she thought looking through tears at the violet rose on her pillow. **_

_**I was supposed to forget Naruto and love then let my body and mind be free…to just let go. **_

**"Damn it all to hell!"She swore out loud. **

_**I wasn't supposed to start having feeling for my mystery man, my masked stranger. **_

_**Now that I've finally given up on Naruto and wanted to move on with just my body not start to fall for another man. **_

**She sighed deeply and closed her eyes reliving the pleasure her Fox Prince had brought her. **

**Yet in the back of her mind she saw Naruto's face from that morning and felt so damn confused.**

**Slowly she fell into a deep sleep featuring her masked stranger and Naruto.**

...

...

**Will Hinata see the masked stranger again and will she ever really get over Naruto?**

**Will the "Masked Stranger" get over his doubts and visit his Violet Princess again or might he have another reason to visit her altogether?**

**...**

...

**Please Review I would love to hear feedback from everyone. Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Chapter 3 Coming Soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto vs Hinata

**To my reviewers:**

**Just..1544- Thank you for faving me. I will continue to update frequently.**

**The Masked Stranger**

**Chapter 3: Naruto vs. Hinata**

…

…

**It had been two weeks since the masked stranger had visited Hinata. **

**A lot had happened with her friends that had kept her busy with their problems instead of her own.**

**Ever since her Fox Prince the masked stranger had left her she'd been dreaming about him and Naruto. **

**Hinata contemplated the events that had taken place the day after that fateful night two weeks ago.**

**She had picked out a pretty outfit hoping to look good for her Prince whoever he might be. **

**The gang had all gotten together for lunch at the Ninja Academy cafeteria and unfortunately that included Naruto too. **

**Hinata had tried her best to ignore him but failed miserably since Naruto had sat straight across from her stuffing his face with ramen as usual.**

**Trying to concentrate on eating she kept noticing that Naruto kept looking at her strangely she'd look down thinking she'd dropped something on her shirt but found nothing.**

**Sasuke had said "Dobe, I asked if you could pass the ketchup three times already. What the hell is wrong with you?" to Naruto.**

**Then Naruto had looked up replying, "Sorry Teme I was a little preoccupied thinking of work."**

**Hinata remembered feeling pissed off because she knew he'd been looking at her assets and her blouse hadn't even been tight and had covered everything.**

**"I know what you were preoccupied with, Naruto Uzimaki, looking at my chest." She'd exclaimed angrily.**

**Everyone at the table had stopped what they had been doing and stared at Naruto and her. **

**Naruto had sat up straight looking into her eyes while saying, "I wasn't looking at your chest why would I do that when tonight I'll have a sweeter, smaller pair to look at. **

**Yours are too big like an anime chicks. Boingy, Boingy." While holding out his hands in front of his chest squeezing the air. **

**There had been complete silence at the table no one could quite believe what had happened. **

**Hinata remembered feeling the most humiliated she'd ever felt in her life. **

**She had stood up and poured an entire pitcher of water over Naruto's head. **

**"You are a shallow, egotistical asshole. The only reason women go out with you is because you're famous. **

**Why would anyone want to go out with a stupid Dobe like you otherwise?" She'd shouted so loud the whole cafeteria heard.**

**The whole room had become quiet and watched to see what would happen next. **

**Naruto had stood and shook the water off of himself, "At least I'm not a prissy, stuck up Ice Princess Virgin. **

**I heard about your date and feel sorry for him bet you teased him all night with the only two good assets you seem to have no wonder he cracked." He spit out angrily. **

**Hinata had then done something she never thought she would ever do. **

**A loud crack had echoed throughout the room as she slapped Naruto hard across the face then turned and walked out of the cafeteria.**

…

…

**After that incident in the cafeteria they had both ignored each other all week. **

**Hinata remembered how on that Friday she had gone out with Kiba because he had wanted to cheer her up.**

**What she hadn't planned on was Naruto being out on a date at the same restaurant. **

**He had been gone on missions the whole week so she'd figured he'd still be gone.**

**Kiba and her had eaten their meal and headed over to the dance area which was surrounded by smaller tables then who should they see but Naruto with a sexy blonde beauty.**

**Hinata suddenly hadn't felt like dancing and asked Kiba to sit at one of the little tables. She hadn't counted on the blonde calling Kiba over to her and Naruto. **

**"Kiba, How are you? It's been awhile since I've seen you." The blonde had simpered while practically shoving herself in Kiba's face.**

**Naruto had stared at Hinata coldly and her heart had frozen then and there. That was the moment when she truly gave up on on him thinking she was over him forever now. **

**The music had stopped for a break letting people mingle and rest at the little tables. **

"**Heya, Christine. I'm doing well. I heard that you were moving to town." Kiba answered trying to situate himself away from Christine's chair. **

**Naruto had then smirked (yes smirked) saying, "Hope you're going home alone tonight Kiba. If you're not careful the Ice Princess will freeze your dick off if you touch her."**

**He of course said this so loud everyone turned to look. Hinata had felt mortified but with the newly resolved freezing of her heart Naruto had better watch out.**

**She had moved over to Naruto smiling while saying,**"**Uzimaki, I heard you still sleep with your teddy bear."**

**She had gotten the information from Sakura and could hardly believe it since she had given the teddy bear to him as a child. **

**He'd never found out it was from her since she'd given it to Sakura to give it to him. **

**Naruto's face had turned a bright red as he said, "How the hell did you…", before realizing he'd just admitted it was true. **

**People had started laughing around them making him turn an even brighter shade of red.**

**Naruto stood up grabbing Christine's hand while asking, "Want to dance? They'll be starting the music again soon."**

**Then turned to Hinata, "So how many of my chibi plushies do you own? It's rather pathetic really at your age bet you practice kissing them since it's the only way you'll ever get kissed." **

**He said walking to the dance floor. Suddenly he stopped and turned around, "Didn't you confess to me awhile ago? Never did answer you did I? **

**Hinata, I would never with be a woman like you. You're going to wind up an old maid with only my chibi plushies to keep you company." **

**Naruto said laughing coldly then escorted Christine to the dance floor just as the music started. **

**Hinata remembered wanting to find a dark hole to hide in forever as Naruto walked away. **

**She didn't know how he'd found out maybe he'd gotten it out of Neji who'd only seen the plushies once.**

**Then she'd taken Kiba by the hand to the dance floor and did some dirty dancing with him trying to forget Naruto and the masked stranger who'd faded away.**

…

…

**That weekend Hinata had to listen to all the troubles of her friends as well as dwell on her own.**

**Ino had caught Shikamaru in an embrace with a visiting Temari. Shika had told Ino he'd let Temari kiss him because he'd thought Ino was getting too serious.**

**Then he proceeded to explain why they should date other people so he could explore his sudden attraction to Temari. **

**Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen had consoled Ino as best as they could in fact they had ended up all trying to console each other. **

**Neji was freezing TenTen out and she was ignoring him after their argument over Neji going to hang out with Naruto after the big scene with Hinata at the restaurant.**

**Then Sakura had broken up with Sasuke after she'd seen him let Karin kiss him then she'd confronted Sasuke that he didn't care about her and he didn't deny it.**

**Sakura had finally gotten tired of his coldness towards her and seeing him kiss Karin was the final straw. **

**She had confided to the girls that their relationship had consisted of the two of them being in the same place at a time and that was it.**

**When she saw him letting another woman kiss him when he hadn't even held hands with her it was over. **

**Hinata had acted like Naruto hadn't ever meant anything to her and said he was just being a arrogant playboy bastard.**

…

…

**Then another week had passed without any sign or appearance from her masked stranger and thankfully Naruto was gone quite a bit during this time.**

**Konoha had become quite chilly figuratively speaking with all the break ups, arguments, and name calling that had been going on.**

**Today exactly two weeks since the night the mysterious stranger appeared she had awoken to find a violet thorn less rose on her pillow.**

**She still couldn't believe it that after two weeks her Fox Prince, her masked stranger was back.**

**"Watch where you're going, Miss Hyuga." A voice said coldly as she looked up to find she'd almost collided with Naruto in the hallway. **

_**Damn, why the hell did I have to run into him now guess he's finally back from his mission she thought.**_

**"Excuse me, Mr. Uzmaki, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hinata replied with equal coldness. **

**She started to walk away when she tripped over something and started to fall when she felt Naruto's arms her holding her up.**

**Looking up she saw his blue eyes melt for a moment before freezing up again. **

**"What was that?" She asked looking around to find a book lying at her feet.**

**While still holding her Naruto asked mockingly, "Were you that out of it that you didn't even hear my book fall?" **

**Hinata realizing she was still in his arms blushed before saying, "No I didn't hear a book fall. I think you tripped me on purpose so you could hold me in your arms. What a pathetic pervert!" **

**Naruto looked like he was blushing, "You have a very active imagination Miss Hyuga. Why would I do that when I have women throwing themselves at me? **

**No man wants to hold you least of all me so why not go hug one of my chibi plushies." He retorted angrily.**

**"Then why are you still holding me?" She asked smugly. He practically let her fall down he let her go so fast.**

**"I have better things to do then spend time arguing with you." Naruto said while walking away. **

**"Not so fast Uzimaki!" Hinata said pulling him around to face her then yanked him down till they were face to face asking, "How do you know about my chibi plushies?" **

**He looked into her violet eyes knowing he couldn't tell her without revealing himself as the masked stranger. So he whispered in her ear, "Ask your cousin." **

**Then gave her a firm quick kiss on the mouth before disappearing into smoke. Hinata watched as Naruto disappeared in smoke in shock that he'd kissed her. **

**There had to be a reason he kissed her and she was going to find out whether he liked it or not. **

**She'd almost felt sorry for how she'd been treating him but as long as he was mean to her she would be mean to him. **

**It had all started after her confession…Naruto had started flaunting his playboy ways in front of her and insulting her every chance he got.**

**She smiled a little thinking of how she'd gotten a note on her desk from her masked stranger asking her to meet him at a secluded hot springs not far from the village. **

**Finally she would get to see her Fox Prince she'd dreamed of for two weeks. **

**Frowning she remembered she'd also dreamed of Naruto as well sometimes the masked stranger's face had turned into his or Naruto's face had turned into the masked strangers. **

_**Naruto Uzimaki you'd better watch out I will find out why you kissed me she thought.**_

…

…

**Naruto sat down in his office after closing the door and locking it he didn't want to be disturbed as he went over his plans for tonight.**

_**Damn Hinata I know she won't leave me alone till I say why I kissed her. **_

_**I can't tell her the truth because she still hates me and to tell the truth since she's been so mean to me I'm beginning to hate her too yet she'll always be the only one in my heart. **_

_**This playboy image began as an act since Lordy Hyuga still didn't like me then and I couldn't respond to Hinata's confession.**_

_**She's hated me ever since I started acting like a playboy and I know she wouldn't believe the truth because of how I've acted.**_

_**No matter what I do she'll think she's another conquest when there hasn't even been one he thought. **_

**The past two weeks had been hell for him as well his friends too. The day after he had gone to Hinata as the masked stranger he had been in a bad mood. **

**Naruto had fallen asleep thinking of Hinata and decided he should tell her the truth revealing himself as the masked stranger however fate had a funny way of interfering.**

**At lunch he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Hinata had looked and remembering what happened between them the night before. **

**Naruto hadn't even realized that stupid Teme Sasuke had been asking him for the ketchup while he was lost in thought about Hinata. **

**Then Hinata had accused him of looking at her chest which was sort of true but instead he'd been looking at all of her. **

**Naruto couldn't let people believe it was true…because they might figure out how he really felt about Hinata which he couldn't let be known as long as Hinata hated him.**

**So he had turned on his "playboy" persona and shocked the hell out of everyone at the way he'd insulted her.**

**Then Hinata had slapped him really hard and called him a stupid Dobe. **

**People only called him Dobe with affection never with the hate she had said it with. **

**That had pissed him off and for the first time he felt conflicting emotions about Hinata, at that moment he started hating her just a little then. **

**He decided if she was going to be mean to him then he would be mean to her. **

**Naruto had gone on a lot of missions that week throwing himself into his work trying to forget Hinata.**

…

…

**When he'd come back on Friday and heard Hinata was going out with Kiba he'd almost exploded in anger. **

**He couldn't believe she was going out with someone so soon after the masked stranger.**

**Naruto decided to bring a fan girl who knew Kiba to the same restaurant they were going to.**

**It had been a disaster from the first minute he'd seen Hinata. **

**When Kiba had walked over with her Naruto had saw red and wanted to hurt her like he was hurting. **

**He'd said something really awful to Hinata then she'd responded by saying she heard he still slept with his teddy bear.**

**Naruto cringed remembering that he could blame Teme Sasuke for telling Sakura that he still slept with it. **

**He'd gotten the teddy bear for his birthday as a child and it'd been one of the few gifts he'd received back then. **

**At first he hadn't known who'd given it to him since Sakura had delivered it saying it was from an anonymous person. **

**Later Sasuke who'd gotten the identity out of Sakura had told him it was from Hinata. **

**Naruto remembered how he'd almost thrown the bear away when Hinata had called him a stupid Dobe on that Monday. **

**In the restaurant he'd gotten so pissed off that she brought up the teddy bear even though she didn't know that Naruto knew it was from her. **

**So he'd thought of something that would really hurt her the most and recalled the Chibi Plushies of himself when was in her room as the masked stranger. **

**He took a gamble knowing it could reveal him as her Fox Prince the masked stranger but by that point he'd hadn't cared and insulted her about the chibi plushies without really thinking. **

**After that he'd had to watch as she was all over Kiba on the dance floor and then he'd thought about never seeing her anymore as the masked stranger.**

…

…

**Just when he'd thought things couldn't get any worse the next day all the guys showed up at his house. **

**Shikamaru was puzzled as to why Ino was so upset it wasn't him that had kissed Temari but instead he'd let her kiss him instead. **

**Shika had been scared because he'd been thinking Ino was getting too serious and he wasn't ready for that with any woman so he'd let Temari kiss him.**

**He'd said he hadn't expected to feel attracted to Temari as he'd always thought of her as a tomboy. **

**When he'd suggested to Ino that they see other people so he could explore his attraction to Temari he didn't get why she got so pissed off at least he was being honest. **

**Ino had then told Shikamaru exactly what he could do with and where he could put his honesty and broke up with him. **

**Neji was on the verge of a disaster with Tenten a break up looking eminent if he still continued to hang out with Naruto.**

**He'd said TenTen had blown up when she found out Neji had been coming to see Naruto.**

**She'd said, "How could you hang out with him after what he said to Hinata at the restaurant?" Neji mimicked. **

**Then Neji had told her he could hang out with whoever he wanted and if she didn't quit bitching he'd break up with her. **

**Then he said that Hinata hadn't exactly been a saint either and had said stuff to Naruto too. **

**Tenten had then flipped out even more according to Rock Lee who'd been hiding with Gai Sensei spying on them.**

**Neji almost killed Lee when he found out but was stopped by Shino and Choji restraining him till Lee ran away. **

**Sasuke's situation was the worst of all their situations by far as they got the whole truth out of him. **

**It turns out Sasuke had NOT let Karen kiss him voluntarily she'd caught him off guard putting a temporary paralysis justsu on him causing him to remain immobile for a minute then she'd kissed him. **

**Sasuke's pride wouldn't let him admit to Sakura, who'd tell everyone because everyone had seen the kiss, that he'd let his guard down in a weak moment.**

**When Sakura found out about the kiss she confronted him saying he didn't care about her.**

**He couldn't admit that he did a lot more than just care for her because she hadn't confessed her feelings for him yet.**

**Sakura had told him it was the last straw that he would let a woman kiss him without ever having even held hands with her. **

**The guys had fell over when they found out that Sasuke and Sakura had gone out for two years without ever holding hands or much less anything else. **

**It had been obvious Sasuke was upset even though he pretended otherwise laying it on with the angsty, broody, emo bad boy act saying he was better off without her being annoying all the time.**

**Sai and Kiba had been there for support even tho Naruto wanted to pound Kiba into the ground for going out with Hinata. **

**Shikamaru was giving Sai dirty looks for daring to accept a date with Ino even though he'd been the one saying they should see other people. **

…

…

**After that sorrow filled day Naruto had thrown himself into work the whole rest of the weekend and following week. **

**When he'd gotten back from his latest mission he'd come to a decision about Hinata. **

**As the masked stranger he felt his love stronger for her but then as Naruto the "playboy" he was starting to hate her as much as she hated him but still her loved her too.**

**His feelings were still confusing the hell out of him but he knew he had to see her again. **

**Naruto wanted to get even with her for hurting him with her mean words and actions by pleasuring her again as the masked stranger then revealing himself as Naruto the "playboy". **

**So he had just finished delivering the rose and note to her desk when he ran into her on the way back to his office. **

_**Damn her! She'd even figured out his drop a book trick so he could hold her which he'd learned from Master Jiraya. **_

_**And she just had to ask about I knew about the plushies…why did I kiss her? **_

_**Thought it would shut her up but now she's going to want to know why I kissed her.**_

_**Better let Neji know that he is how I found out about the plushies he thought.**_

**He wanted to get revenge now more than ever he was tired of her haughty ice princess act when he knew the real Hinata as the masked stranger.**

_**The setting is going to be perfect he thought smiling in anticipation.**_

…

…

**Hinata got ready for her meeting with her Fox Prince, the masked stranger later that night. **

_**I'm so nervous and I don't why it's not as if this is a first date she thought.**_

**She put on a violet bikini that wasn't too tiny or too conservative and over it a cute yet sexy violet sun dress with matching sandals. **

**The note had said to meet him at midnight and it was time to go. **

**For a minute she thought about Naruto and how she never thought he could be so cruel and mean. **

**The past two weeks had shown differently though making her wonder how she ever loved him at all. **

_**No more thinking of that arrogant playboy who hates me she thought**_** as she headed off to the hot springs. ^.^**

**The hot springs was situated in an alcove of trees set against a backdrop of a mountain rock wall with small waterfalls trickling down to create a romantic effect over all. **

**There was a system in place for people who wanted to be alone at the hot springs basically if a sound barrier jutsu was up than it acted like a do not disturb sign. **

**Hinata stepped into the alcove aware that a sound barrier was indeed already in place.**

**A soft glow enveloped the grotto from the small lanterns surrounding the area.**

**She looked around not seeing anyone wondering where her Fox Prince was. **

**"Come into my lair, little one." The masked stranger invited coming out of the shadows. **

**Hinata jumped before walking to the edge of the hot springs and setting down her bag.**

…

…

**Naruto couldn't stop staring at her she was so incredibly beautiful.**

**He was wearing a black skin suit top that outlined his impressive physique, black cargo swimming trunks, and of course the ninja mask. **

**He couldn't believe she actually showed up considering she went out with Kiba recently he thought frowning. **

**This was it he could finally put Operation Revenge into action. **

**"You look exquisite tonight, Violet Princess. Come here." Naruto said stepping towards her.**

**Hinata walked until they were standing face to face then she gazed up into his veiled eyes wanting to see who he really was.**

**"Did you miss me, Violet Eyes?" He asked then gently pulled her into his arms holding her tight. **

**She clung to him savoring his warmth before replying, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. It's obvious you didn't miss me at all." unable to keep the catch out of her voice from unshed tears. **

**Naruto pulled away from her and then kissed her with all the pent up passion, anger, love, and sadness that had built up over the two weeks.**

**Breaking the kiss he said arrogantly, "Does that feel like I didn't miss you? Seems like you missed me after all considering how passionate your response was."**

**Hinata shivered before walking away from him and sitting on the edge of the hot springs.**

**"You seem to be acting rather arrogant tonight, Fox Prince. Be careful or you'll start to sound like that playboy Uzimaki." She said in a chilly haughty tone. **

**Naruto froze at her words not believing she was comparing him to someone she hated after all tonight he was the Masked Stranger and not Naruto the playboy. **

_**That's it I've it with her attitude. First earlier today when I was Naruto and now as the masked stranger as well it doesn't matter whether I wear a mask or not she is acting the same.**_

_**I'm going to teach this ice princess a lesson I will make her thaw then reveal myself as her hated playboy Naruto he thought. **_

…

…

**He slid into the water sitting on the sun worn stone bench seat built into the wall. **

"**Come here before I spank you for being a cheeky bitch." Naruto growled to her while settling himself in the water.**

**Hinata's eyes widened at her masked stranger before slipping off her sundress and sandals into her bag. **

**"I'm only getting in because I'm chilled." She retorted defiantly as she slid into the water beside him. **

**Naruto swallowed a scathing remark as his mouth almost dropped open seeing Hinata in her bikini.**

**Her violet bikini showed off her body to perfection and with her hair pulled into a top knot she looked like the naughty teacher she was. **

**He turned suddenly pressing her into the smooth wall of the spring while saying "I've heard you've been a bad girl and by your comments tonight it seems to be true."**

**Then he grabbed both of her wrists lifting her arms over head and around the natural headrest built into the stone.**

**Hinata gasped as he tied her hands together setting them behind the headrest making her completely vulnerable to him with her back arched slightly thrusting her body towards him. **

**"How dare you! I have not been bad that stupid playboy Naruto has been a mean and cruel bastard these past two weeks. I don't want to talk about him." Hinata spit out angrily. **

**Naruto gazed down at her beautiful body and then into her angry violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears.**

_**She's the one who's been a mean haughty bitch to me these past two weeks even telling everyone about my teddy bear. **_

_**Now he was going to teach her a lesson…those are probably crocodile tears anyways he thought. **_

…

…

**Laughing he got a towel out of his pack and set it underneath her head. "Yes let's not talk about Naruto." He said in his coldest voice.**

**Hinata was pissed off now "Let me go. You're acting just like that Dobe. Today that damn playboy even had the guts to kiss me. **

**I wish I never had to see you or that playboy Naruto ever again." She shouted struggling to get free.**

**"Maybe Naruto is in love with you and that's why he kissed you. If I were him I wouldn't talk to you much less kiss you after the way you treated him." Naruto said wanting to see Hinata's response. **

**She stopped struggling for a minute,** "**The only thing Naruto is interested in would be to add me as a conquest for his harem of women. **

**He wouldn't know anything about love since everyone knows the only woman he's ever been interested in is now with Sasuke**

…**wait never mind they broke up maybe he can finally get his dream girl now." She answered trying to break free again.**

**Naruto couldn't believe that Hinata really thought that way about him and it hurt so much he could barely contain his anger.**

**Smiling coldly he replied, "Your right Naruto would never be with you when he could have any woman. Now ice princess get ready to melt." as he brought a bottle and a loofah out of his pack. **

**Sweet violet scented the air as he opened the bottle lathering the loofah up. **

**Hinata stopped struggling again and watched as he lifted her foot from the water stretching her leg out. **

**Naruto brought the loofah to her foot and gently rubbed in between her toes.**

**She stiffened trying to remain still and quiet but the sensation was too much he smiled when he heard her moan and giggle at the same time. **

**Then he lathered her foot up before lowering it into the water washing it off with his fingers enjoying her whimpers and laughter.**

**He moved the loofah up her leg to behind her knew then brushed back and forth hearing her gasp as he kept going up her shapely thigh.**

…

…

**Naruto set aside the loofah then let his fingers glide up and down her inner thigh. **

**Hinata was feeling so confused torn between passion and anger yet enjoying the pleasure coursing through her body. **

**He then picked up her other foot and repeated the whole process but stopping above her thigh putting the loofah down.**

**He gently slid both of his hands to sit on her thighs then letting his fingers stroke up and down her inner thighs.**

**She moaned then whimpered her body arching towards him begging him to touch her. **

**Naruto then brought his fingers to brush against her pleasure button through the bikini bottom. **

**She let out a cry when she realized where his hand was knowing no man had ever touched her this intimately. **

**Hinata was afraid this was one of her many dreams with her masked stranger and she'd wake up any minute.**

**Naruto grew more aroused as he stroked her faster until she cried out in ecstasy.**

**Her body shuddered when he gently pinched her clit then he slid up her body possessing her mouth. **

**He couldn't stand it anymore trying to be aloof when inside he was feeling his love for her stronger than ever.**

**Naruto crushed his lips to hers kissing her with an intensity that neither had ever experienced.**

**Attempting to control himself he broke free of the kiss saying with arrogance, "That's much better I prefer my passionate Violet Eyes to the ice princess act."**

**Hinata had to catch her breath before retorting furiously, "You arrogant bastard I would respond this way to any man." hoping he wouldn't figure out she was lying. **

**Naruto seeing red after her declaration angrily replied, "Than I guess your nothing more than a common whore who lets any man touch her." **

**Hinata felt like she'd been slapped she'd only lied to him to hide how much the masked stranger affected her and wipe that arrogant smirk from his face. **

**She turned her head to the side looking away from him trying to hide the tears sliding down her cheeks. **

**He regretted what he said as soon as he heard it out loud he knew he'd gone too far.**

…

…

**Naruto saw her turn her head away and her body started to tremble against his. **

**Hinata bit her lip to contain her crying so he wouldn't hear. **

**"Hey the night's not over yet we've only just begun." He said trying to lighten the somber mood that only made her cry harder her sobs escaping before she could silence them.**

_**Damn it all to hell I made her to cry. I've never seen her cry in all the time I've known her he thought. **_

**Naruto lifted her bound wrists from the headrest and put her arms around his neck holding her in his arms sitting her on his lap as she cried her eyes out.**

**"Hinata please don't cry. I didn't mean it I was jealous that you said any man would do." He said softly. **

**Hinata looked up at him her eyes reminding him of dew dropped violets in the early morning. **

**"I lied too. You're the only man I've been this intimate with. When you made me sound like a conquest I didn't like it." She said in a watery voice. **

**That made Naruto feel like a complete prick because he had wanted to make her feel like a conquest as revenge for being mean to him. **

**Looking into her eyes he knew that he could not reveal that the masked stranger was really Naruto the playboy.**

**"I'm sorry I just didn't like you comparing me to that playboy that you hate." He said softly. **

**"Well you were acting like an arrogant bastard for a minute there reminding me of Naruto and it pissed me off because it sort of suits you and makes you sexier." Hinata replied blushing. **

**Naruto wiped the tears from her cheeks smiling, "What a minute so wouldn't that mean you think Naruto's sexy too for acting like an arrogant bastard?" **

**She looked up knowing that she'd been discovered, "No of course I don't think…" she was interrupted by her Fox Prince skimming his fingers over her sides till she laughed and wriggled to get away. **

**"Admit it." He commanded. "Fine, fine Naruto does have his moments." She replied hoping the masked stranger would forget she'd said he was sexy too…but he hadn't.**

**"You need to be punished for trying to lie Princess. So you think I'm sexier when I take charge? Huh huh" He demanded sliding his fingers to her outstretched arms with his hands cupping her breasts. **

**His hands rubbed across her nipples as his fingers stroked the sensitive skin under her arms. **

**Hinata was consumed with pleasure yet couldn't help when laughter escaped her lips.**

**"Yes, Yes I do think you're sexy when you take charge." She admitted hoping the delicious torment would stop so she could quit trying to hold her laughter and moans in.**

**But the masked stranger didn't stop he kept rubbing his hands against her now sensitized nipples while stroking his fingers feather light under her arms.**

**"I love your moans, whimpers, and sexy kitten sounds not to mention your laughter turns me on Princess so stop trying to hold them in." Naruto growled lowly in her ear. **

**Hinata let go being louder than she ever dared as he continued the fire building into an inferno which erupted leaving her out of breath. **

…

…

**She then snuggled into his chest thinking he was done with her for the night when he grabbed the loofah lathering it up then caressing her stomach with it catching her off guard. **

**The textured loofah made patterns on her sensitized skin making her cry out.**

**Then he massaged her back with it before dragging the loofah's stringed handle across her stomach.**

**"What are you going to do with that?" Hinata asked with nervous excitement. **

**Naruto smirked then poked the string handle into her navel.**

**"No not that!" She exclaimed remembering what happened the last time.**

**"Oh Yes Princess." Naruto growled sexily as he scraped the inside of her belly button back and forth and round and round.**

**His other hand slipped below the water to stroke the inside of her thigh causing her moans to escalate.**

**She felt her nerve endings light on fire as he playfully tormented her already sensitive body. **

**Naruto moved his fingers to the center of her being stroking her slit up and down through her bikini bottom then pinching her clit gently while still tormenting her belly button with the string handle. **

**Hinata rocked her body towards him helpless to do anything but ride the waves of pleasure. **

**Naruto was glad he'd erected the sound barrier jutsu as Hinata cried out loudly. **

**He looked at her in alarm as he realized her Byakugan had activated. "Are you alright, Hina Chan?" He asked concerned since he'd only seen the Byakugan in battle situations. **

**Hinata closed her eyes and deactivated her Byakugan, "Sorry this is all new to me so I'm not sure what to expect." She said blushing.**

**Smiling Naruto kissed her forehead then replied, "I'm not through with you yet. May I remove your bikini top?"**

**She froze remembering what Naruto had said about her chest being too big. "Yes but you may not like what you see." Hinata answered sadly.**

**He slipped her top off setting it on the towel and couldn't help but stare.**

**Her breasts were globes of pale white with coral tips jutting towards him. **

**"I love your breasts. How could you think otherwise? All of you is beautiful Hinata." He said bringing the loofah up to soap her breasts. **

**"Someone said they were too big like an anime chicks." She answered moaning as the loofah scraped her nipples. **

_**Fuck I forgot I said that. She is so very beautiful he thought. **_

**He dragged the loofah all over her breasts then up her arms before setting it aside then scooping water up he rinsed her breasts and upper body off. **

**She writhed and moaned as he caressed and stroked her soap slicked skin. **

**Naruto explored every inch of her upper body before coming back to her breasts. **

**He pinched the nipples before stroking the undersides of her breasts then pinching her nipple again with one hand he idly caressed her side from hip to wrist. **

**Hinata exploded crying out and shuddering her whole body against him.**

**Naruto untied her wrists and started to get the towel to dry her off when she stopped him. **

**She pushed her masked stranger to sit down on the bench seat and straddled him. **

**Naruto was shocked as she put her hand down his swim trunks to grab his rock hard cock. **

**"I want to give you pleasure too, Fox Prince…my masked stranger." Hinata whispered against his lips.**

**She rubbed his cock up and down with her hand while pressing her breasts against his chest. **

**Even though he was wearing a wet suit shirt her breasts felt like heaven against him. **

**She kept rubbing the sweet spot below the head of his dick until she felt her hand slick with pre cum then squeezed and rubbed harder. **

**Naruto growled his satisfaction loudly as he came against her hand.**

**She kissed his lips gently "I hope you enjoyed it my prince." She whispered. **

…

…

**They got out of the hot springs toweling off and she got dressed again.**

**He led her to where he'd laid out a blanket earlier out under the trees. **

**They laid down and held each other close for awhile basking in the afterglow of pleasure. **

**"Thank you for helping me forget a horrible two weeks. I wish I never had to see that playboy bastard Naruto again." Hinata mused while hugging her masked stranger.**

**She felt him tense then push her away much to her dismay. Her words had pissed Naruto off all over again making him want revenge for her icy bitchy attitude. **

**"You haven't been exactly nice to Naruto either or so I've heard."Naruto bit out trying to control his temper. **

**"He started it first." She answered defiantly sitting up.**

**"Oh really is it because he didn't respond to your stupid confession?" He asked sitting up as well.**

**Hinata looked up sharply, "Are you defending that baka dobe? It has nothing to do with my confession which was just a stupid crush anyway." She answered pissed off now. **

**"I'm just saying that you're not exactly acting rational. The guy hasn't really done anything to you before the cafeteria incident." He replied his blood boiling with anger.**

**Hinata stood up saying, "Naruto Uzimaki has acted like a arrogant egotistical playboy for over two years and always seems to insult me whenever we meet. If you defend him then I don't want to see **

**you any more…whoever you are." **

**Standing up as well Naruto answered, "I feel sorry for Uzimaki from what's happened these past two weeks. If that's how you feel then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." **

…

…

**Not being able to stand the hurt consuming her Hinata turned to walk away when she heard the masked stranger call out cheekily, "I bet you can't go a week without wanting to see me." **

**Hinata whirled around realizing she'd forgotten her bag and went to get it. **

**"As long as you feel sympathy for Naruto I don't ever want to see you again masked stranger." She answered turning to leave. **

**After grabbing his pack and putting the blanket inside Naruto burning up with anger called out, "Well I don't want to see you any more if you're going to act like a snobby ice princess." **

**She stopped angry at herself for being hurt at his words after all her masked stranger was only supposed to be a fling.**

**"I bet you can't go a week without wanting to see me." She threw back at him while walking away. **

**He walked over to her turning her around so they were face to face, "Then it's a bet then? **

**If I leave you a white rose it means that I want to see you again if you leave a white scarf hanging out your window at night it means that you want to see me again. **

**Whoever leaves their white rose or white flag of surrender out first before a week is up starting from today is the loser. **

**The winner's reward is to choose the losers punishment for lying about not wanting to see the winner. **

**I will be the winner because I don't want to see you any more except to get my reward from this bet."**

**Naruto said deciding he'd had just about enough of Hinata Hyuga as Naruto Uzimaki and as the masked stranger. **

**Hinata answered "It's a bet. It won't be me who flies a white scarf though and I only would see you to get my reward for winning.**

**If you feel sorry for Naruto your just as bad as him in my eyes. I don't want to see you any more masked stranger, my Fox Prince." then turned a final time to walk home. **

**Naruto knew he couldn't let her go home alone it was late at night now so he scooped her up and jumped away to her house. When he got to her house he gently put her down. **

"**Goodbye Fox Prince, my masked stranger."Hinata said softly. **

**Naruto tried one more approach, "Maybe you should get to know Uzimaki." He said hopefully. **

**She frowned,**"**Why would I want to do that after the way he's treated me these past two weeks? He's changed since…after the fight with Pein now I don't want to know him." She answered truthfully. **

_**She's right it's true that I started acting differently towards her after her confession.**_

_**I didn't have approval from Lord Hyuga yet so I decided to mask my feelings behind "playboy" Naruto. **_

_**She will always see me as the bad guy and I can't keep my anger in as the masked stranger when she talks bad about my true identity Naruto.**_

_**This is it then I give up on Hinata Hyuga as Naruto Uzimaki and the masked stranger he thought. **_

**"Goodbye Hinata, my Violet Princess. If I don't leave a rose and you don't leave a white scarf out within a week then we both win the bet and are both right. **

**We won't see each other again if that happens." Naruto said then jumped off towards the village.**

_**Maybe it's for the best since I think I'm falling in love with my masked stranger and am still trying to get over Naruto Hinata thought as she sneaked back to her bedroom.**_

…

…

**Who will win the bet Hinata or the "masked stranger"? Or will they both win?**

**Will Naruto ever make Hinata see him differently than his "playboy" persona?**

…

…

**Please Review. Would love to hear from everyone.**

**Going to show some love to my other favorite couples in the next chapter too.**

**Chapter 4 Coming Soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Diplomatic Mission

**I want to apologize for not updating sooner life kinda got in the way. Thank you for all the reviews so far.**

**King Kakashi - Thank you for your review. Happy Endings are my specialty : )**

**Kibble Kin Slider – Naruto and Hinata will both have changes ^.^ sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Leaf Ranger – I agree with you about it usually being the guy's fault in anime/stories but think there's blame to go around ;p Glad that you like it so far.**

**Lord Anubis – Promise this isn't a tragedy….. watch out tender moment alert incoming :p**

**Galbert Kun – Thank you I'm happy that you like my first naru/hina fic. Updates will be more frequent.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to all those who have added this story to favorites.**

…**.**

…**.**

**The Masked Stranger**

**Chapter 4: Diplomatic Mission**

…

…

**Hinata had been called to the Hokage's office after her class had let out for the day.**

** Three days had passed since her steamy encounter with the masked stranger and thinking back she felt that maybe she'd been a little unfair. **

**She'd been walking around with an ache in her heart for the masked stranger and Naruto still continued to linger in her mind.**

_**I guess I might have been too hard on the masked stranger he just reminded me so much of Naruto I lashed out without thinking she thought. **_

**Naruto had been suspiciously absent every time she'd gone to his office to confront him about the kiss. **

**She also hadn't gotten to talk to Neji yet concerning the chibi plushies but when she did he was going to get an earful. **

**Hinata yearned for the touch of the masked stranger every night in her dreams but she wasn't going to be the one who admitted how much she wanted to see him. **

…

…

**The door opened and Shizune walked over saying "Hinata, the Hokage will see you now."before going back to her desk. **

**Hinata walked into the Hokage's inner office bowing before she sat down in one of the chairs.**

** Lady Tsnade gave her a nod saying "Thank you for coming, Hinata. I'm afraid we'll have a little longer before I explain why I asked you here." **

**The door burst opened as Naruto ran in bowing low to the Hokage. **

**"I'm sorry I'm late Baa Chan. Sasuke Teme made me stay until I finished the reports from our latest mission." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. **

**Hinata could barely believe Naruto was who they were waiting for and wondered what the Hokage could possibly want with the both of them. **

**Sitting down Naruto glanced at who was occupying the other chair and grimaced saying** "**Oh it's you." **

**Feeling totally snubbed Hinata replied "Like I'm thrilled to see you either Dobe. " **

**Lady Tsnade watched the exchange with amusement thinking this would be more interesting than she thought it would be. **

**"Enough children or I'll have to put you two in time out together. Now let's get down to the reason I asked both of you here." The Hokage commanded in a no nonsense tone. **

**They both faced Lady Tsnade at the same time saying** "**Sorry, My Lady."**

** Satisfied that they were through with their bickering she continued** "**What I am about to tell you is classified information a major event will be happening in the Ninja Nations shortly. **

**I have received an invitation to the Kazegage's wedding he also gave me the invitations to hand out to his friends her personally with you two being among them. **

**I will not be able to attend the wedding and have sent my regards as well as informed the Kazekage I will be sending two jonin to officially represent Konoha at his wedding." The Hokage explained. **

**Naruto looking puzzled asked "Who would marry Gaara?"**

** Hinata stifled a laugh before answering "The Kazekage has been seeing Matsuri for awhile now. We are friends but even I wasn't aware of this."**

**Lady Tsnade looked thoughtfully then said "I have given this very careful thought and have made a final decision you two will be the official representatives for our village at the wedding and the festival before. **

**Your duties will be to fill my space at dinners, parties, and dances that will happen the week before the wedding as well as the reception and ceremony."**

**...**

**...  
><strong>

** The two shinobi's mouths dropped open at the same time upon hearing the news both started to speak but Naruto got out first " But Baa Chan I can't work with her."**

** Hinata equally shocked exclaimed "Lady Tsnade I am sorry but Naruto and I have a difference of opinion on more than a few matters. We do not deserve the honor of representing Konoha."**

** The Hokage looked at both of them amused by the fact they were both scared under all that bravado.**

** Standing up she replied "I don't care if you two haven't gotten over your little feud you will just have to kiss and make up. **

**Naruto you are one of the greatest heroes of the Ninja Nation and Hinata you are known as one of the gentlest noble women of Konoha making you two the best choice. **

**In four days you will travel to the Village of the Sand and represent Konoha during the festival and the wedding.**

** I expect you both to be on your best behavior acting like the two jonin I know you are instead of high schoolers. You may go now."**

** They both bowed and turned to leave the Hokage's office when Lady Tsnade added "It would look better if you two were dating. In fact your mission is to act like you're a real couple while you are there. **

**Remember I will have my spies watching you. I will send for you in three days to give you all of the details. Enjoy the rest of your day." and dismissed them with a wave. **

**Naruto and Hinata walked out of the Hokage's office in a daze not sure if it hadn't been a dream. **

**"This is all your fault if you hadn't acted like such a stuck up princess we might have been overlooked." Naruto spit out angrily. **

**Hinata outraged at his accusation replied "Well if you hadn't acted like an arrogant self centered jerk this wouldn't have happened in the first place." **

**They didn't even see Kakashi Sensei move pass them into the Hokage's office then closing the door quietly. **

**"Are you sure you know what you're doing with those two my lady?" Kakashi asked bowing then sitting down.**

** Lady Tsnade smiled as she heard the continuing bickering outside her door "It's about time someone did something about those two.**

** Not to mention the rest of these silly Jonin with all the arguing and breaking up Konoha could be called a war zone right now. **

**This should make things interesting for awhile… what I didn't tell them is they will have company at the festivities and the wedding.**

** Konoha will be well represented at the Kazekage's wedding and maybe it will knock some sense into these silly kids as well." She said with a grin.**

_**This had been the perfect opportunity to throw those two love birds together. Once again I can skip my Hokage duties of going to yet another royal wedding. **_

_**Weddings sadden me making me dwell on both of my loves that have died so maybe something good will come out me skipping another this time She thought. **_

**The Hokage then informed the stunned Copy Ninja that he would be one of her spies along with Gai Sensei and Rock Lee.**

…

…

**Naruto still arguing with Hinata felt his stomach let a loud grumble interrupting Hinata's tirade. **

**Blushing Naruto asked "How about we talk this over lunch?"**

** Hinata realizing that Naruto had technically just asked her out replied blushing too "I guess we might as well get used to having to be together for this mission."**

** The two of them stood there blushing until they heard Shizune saying "If you want to beat the rush hour of Ichiruki's you better hurry." **

**They both jumped at her voice then nodded and headed off to Ichiruki's Ramen.**

** Naruto got a table in the back when they got to the popular ramen restaurant usually he sat right up front.**

** A pretty waitress came over "May I take your order?" she asked while staring at Naruto. **

**Hinata glared at her before answering "I'll have fruit juice and miso soup please." **

**Naruto aware that the two women were having a lethal stare down quickly answered "My usual order of twenty ramen with juice too Leia." **

**Leia smiled at him saying "Your order will be right up Naruto Kun." then sashayed off to the kitchen. **

**Hinata fuming slapped her menu down on the table "That is going to have to stop or we'll never complete our mission."She said seething.**

** Naruto looked at Hinata surprised at her anger "I can't help if women flirt with me." He said sheepishly. **

**"Then we'll just have to give them a reason not to flirt with you. As much as I hate the idea of our mission we will make everyone believe we're a couple at the wedding." Hinata said.**

** Naruto looked intently at Hinata "I agree if we want our mission to be a success then we must convince everyone it's for real. We do have four days till we leave so we might as well start now." He said.**

** She looked up startled not sure what to think of his suggestion "Is this lunch part of that plan?" She asked with masked disappointment.**

** "No I was hungry and thought you might be too. So how about we go for a walk tonight at the beach? That would be a good start to this mission to show we're serious." Naruto said as their order was served. **

**Leia the waitress put his ramen before him with great flourish then set Hinata's before her with a thump. **

**When Hinata went to grab her silverware Naruto grabbed her hand and held it on the table. **

**Leia's smile disappeared and she flounced off to serve another table. **

**Hinata felt like she was burning up as she held Naruto's hand and knew she had to be blushing and being nervous as she was she squeezed his hand gently before realizing it. **

**Naruto almost jumped as he felt her squeeze his hand and they both looked up at the same time seeing each other blush at the same time.**

** He rubbed his thumb across her hand "You know you look adorable when you blush Hina Chan." said Naruto softly as he gazed into her eyes. **

**"So do you Naru Kun." Hinata replied aware they were being listened to by everyone around them. **

**"Hey I don't blush…" Naruto said but was cut off.**

** "Looks like you're blushing to me Dobe. You both look like cherry tomatoes." Sasuke said while walking by. **

**They continued holding hands throughout the meal and talking like a cute couple would. **

**When they were done and standing outside the restaurant Hinata said "Pick me up at seven tonight we can go for ice cream before we go to the beach." **

**Naruto smiled answering "Sure I'll be there at seven."**

**She then pulled him down and whispered "I will find out why you kissed me Uzimaki" then kissed him on the cheek leaving him standing there bright red.**

** Sasuke walked up to him** "**What in the hell is going on with you two?" he asked. **

**Naruto snapped out of his daze answering "If I told you I'd have to kill you its classified information."**

** He was disappointed that he couldn't tell Sasuke the truth since recently he'd told all his friends he was through with Hinata. **

**"Riiiggghhtt, If you don't want to tell me then just say so…Hn" Sasuke replied walking off.**

_**Great now all my friends will either think I'm crazy or that I'm lying because I told them I was forgetting about her and I can't tell them about the mission he thought **_**as he walked back to the academy.**

…

…

**Later that day Sakura stood outside the Uchiha Mansion with a box in her hands she rang the doorbell reluctantly.**

** When Sasuke opened the door he was surprised to see Sakura seeing as they weren't talking. **

**"What do you want?" He asked coldly. **

**She shoved the box at him "These are all the presents you bought me that I picked out. Even though I chose them I don't want them any more since you paid for them." Sakura explained. **

**Sasuke wondered if she was going to expect all the stuff she'd given him back and hoped not because looking at all the cute things was the only thing keeping him sane.**

** "Get rid of it,keep it I don't care just don't give it to me." He replied starting to shut the door. **

**"Wait a minute what about all the stuff I gave you? I want it back if you're just going to throw it all away." Sakura said angrily shoving past him into the house. **

**"Well you can't have anything back. You gave all those silly things to me and I'm not giving it back they are mine do what I will. Who's to say I haven't thrown everything away already?" He snapped back. **

**"Fine then do you what you want but I'm giving back everything you "gave"to me…. You can throw it away." She spit out as she deposited the box on the foyer table then turned to go. **

**He grabbed her arm turning her to face him then gently kissed her on the mouth she stiffened then couldn't help but kiss him back. **

_**Wait a minute he kisses me now after he let that bitch Karin kiss him Sakura thought.**_

**Sakura pulled away from him furious "How dare you kiss me after what you let that bitch do to you! Do you finally have some explanation about Karin now?" she asked angrily.**

** Sasuke aware that they were both blushing felt nervous about their technically second kiss replied "Hn".**

** She grew even madder at this answer then poked him with her finger "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked emphasizing each word with a poke. **

**Sasuke jumped back as she poked him "I have nothing to say on the matter now will you quit poking me already." He replied trying hard to not to laugh. **

**Sakura's eyes widened realizing she'd finally found a way to make the Great Sasuke Uchiha not only smile but laugh. **

**"Then nothing has changed between us. Goodbye Uchiha." She said sadly then with an innocent smile she poked him in the side before poofing away.**

_**Damn her why can't she just accept it was all Karin's fault and let us be as we were. Now she knows my biggest secret…that I'm ticklish Sasuke thought. **_

**He went to put the box she left away smiling thinking she'd be surprised to find it back at her house tonight.**

…

…

**Across the village Shikamaru was trying to have a date with Temari but failing miserably.**

"**Shika you lazy bum, have you been listening to me?" Temari asked.**

** Shikamaru looked up from peeking through the plants at the table behind him where Sai and Ino were having a late lunch which was driving him crazy.**

** "Sorry what were you saying?" Shika replied.**

**It was really getting to annoy him that he kept running into Ino and Sai everywhere he went. **

**Because he was always spying on them to make sure Sai wasn't making moves on Ino all his dates with Temari he barely payed attention to her.**

** The strategy of seeing other people wasn't working at all like he planned and was back firing on him because every time Temari tried to kiss him or get close he'd think of Ino and evade her. **

**"I was saying that we should go to the beach tonight to show everyone we're a real couple." Temari said again. **

**Shikamaru looked up in alarm he hadn't even gone to the beach with Ino there was no way he'd go there with Temari. **

**Just then he heard from behind the plants a squeal followed by Ino saying "I'd love to go to the beach with you tonight Sai. I've always wanted to go and I think it'll be sooo romantic." **

_**What the hell is that bastard Sai thinking trying to take my Ino to the beach Shikamaru thought.**_

**"Sure Temari lets go to the beach tonight." He answered loudly. **

**He'd have to dodge Temari's hands all night but it was worth it to make sure Sai didn't touch Ino. **

**Smiling Shikamaru let himself relax knowing he was back in control with a new strategy in play. **

…

…

**The phone rang just as Neji let Tenten in the door of his house motioning for her to go sit down he went to go answer it. "Hello" Neji said.**

** "Heya Neji, It's Naruto. I've got a favor to ask. If Hinata asks you how I found out about her chibi plushies could you say that you told me?" Naruto asked. **

**Neji froze making sure Tenten couldn't hear "Are you crazy she'll kill me plus Tenten would break up with me if she thought I'd do something like that." Neji answered. **

**"Do something like what?" Tenten asked walking up behind him. **

**"You owe me Neji. Please do this for me and I'll owe you big." Naruto pleaded. **

**"Fine but don't bug me any more today." Neji said hanging up. **

**"Who was that Neji?" Tenten asked her arms crossed in front of her.**

** "Oh it's just a prank call is all and you'd kill me if I tried to track them down." Neji replied moving to the living room.**

** Sitting down he asked hopefully "Are we over the whole Naruto thing?"**

** Tenten sat down beside him "Maybe I was being too emotional about it. Naruto and Hinata are both of our friends and it gets tricky being loyal to both." She replied then kissed him.**

** Neji realized holding her close while kissing her back how much he had missed her over these past few weeks. **

**Just then there was a knock on the door making them pull apart "Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Tenten annoyed. **

**Neji got up and opened the door freezing in place when he saw Hinata looking back. **_**I'm so dead I'm dead. I will kill Naruto for this he thought.**_

**"Hey Neji can I talk to you for a minute?" Hinata asked walking in. **

**"Sure have a seat cousin." Neji said as calmly as he could. **

**"Hey Tenten sorry to bother you." Hinata said as she sat down. **

**"It's no problem Hina chan. What's up? I can give you some privacy if you need to talk to Neji." Tenten replied.**

** "Oh no that's all right. In fact I'm glad you're here what I have to talk about is so ridiculous I'm sure we can all have a good laugh." Hinata said smiling. **

**"So Hinata what did you want to talk about?" Neji asked sitting as far away from the both of the women as he possibly could.**

** "You remember that time you saw the chibi Naruto plushies in my room when Father sent you to get me?" Did you tell anyone about them?" Hinata asked bluntly. **

**Fidgeting Neji answered "Why would I tell anyone and who would I tell?" **

**"Naruto claims you told him about the my chibi plushies of him. Of course I told him that you would never do that." Hinata said said laughing. **

**"Neji would never do something like that Hina chan."Tenten said looking at Neji confidently.**

** Neji already pale turned a ghostly white "Uh Naruto …well I might have let it slip out when we went drinking awhile back." He said cursing Naruto silently. **

**Tenten glared at him "What did you just say Neji Kun? I must have misheard you right?" She asked. **

**Hinata felt tears gather in her eyes so Naruto had been right after all "How could you Neji? I kept your secret and now this is the thanks I get." Hinata blurted out in a watery voice. **

**"What secret? We don't have secrets do we Neji?" Tenten asked glaring menacingly at Neji.**

** "I'm sorry Hinata I never meant to hurt you. Please don't tell…"Neji said before he was interrupted.**

** "Don't worry Neji I won't tell your secret like you told mine." Hinata said before bursting into tears. **

**Tenten held Hinata as she cried her eyes out "How could you Neji? I bet that was Naruto on the phone too and your keeping secrets from me. That's it for me we are over." Tenten said then started crying too.**

** Neji stared in shock as both women held each other crying he'd never seen either of them cry. **

**"What are you looking at you cold bastard?" Tenten asked in between sobs.**

** "Hn" was all Neji could get out which turned out to be bad.**

** "You dickhead how dare you "Hn" me. Get out right now!" Tenten shouted. **

**Neji rose to get up then remembered this was his house "This is my house Tenten." He replied coldly. **

**"I don't care get out. We'll be gone when you get back." Tenten replied.**

** Neji stood up pissed off at the whole situation** "**If this is the way you want it then so be it Tenten. Guess the beach is out for tonight." He said before walking out the door then slamming it shut.**

** "I'm sorry Tenten." Hinata said crying.**

** "It's not your fault it's those two idiot men." Tenten replied. They both held each other crying for an hour then left. **

…

…

**Later that night Hinata got ready for her first "date" with Naruto.**

** She could hardly believe that the Hokage had given her the mission of making people believe her and Naruto a couple much less the representatives for Konoha at the Kazekage's wedding. **

**Looking in the mirror Hinata felt satisfied with her efforts to impress Naruto for the evening.**

** She was wearing a corset style top of pale blue that flattered her figure, a light floaty darker blue skirt that fell to her knees paired with sexy velvet blue high heeled Mary Janes. **

**She finally decided to wear her hair pulled into a loose bun on top of her head with loose strands curling around her face. **

**Tonight she would make Naruto Uzimaki see her as a beautiful sexy woman instead of the shy quiet girl he used to know. **

**Hinata heard a knock at the door then looked up to find Hanabi standing beside her watching her with a smile.**

** "Hina Chan What is going on with you and Naruto? I thought you two hated each other when today I heard you were eating lunch at Ichiruki's." Hanabi said curiously while surveying Hinata's choice of outfit. **

**Hinata almost cringed knowing she'd have to be careful since she couldn't let anyone know what was going on. **

**"Well Naruto asked me out to lunch and I accepted. During lunch he was very nice and even held my hand.**

**When he asked me out for tonight I thought I'd take a chance to get to know him better." Hinata replied trying her best to avoid Hanabi's eyes.**

_**It sort of was the truth after all I don't have a choice but to get know Naruto while preparing for our mission she thought.**_

**Hanabi looked skeptical for a minute then said "Maybe he's changing his playboy ways after all. I hope that things work out for the two of you." **

**They both winced when they heard the gong that was the doorbell echo throughout the house.**

** "Looks like its show time sister dear." Hanabi said while dragging Hinata out the door and down the stairs.**

…

…

**Naruto nervously rang the doorbell of the Hyuga's Mansion jumping back as a loud gong echoed through the walls to the outside. **

**The door opened and Lord Hyuga stood there expectantly waiting for Naruto to come in.**

** "Good Evening Naruto. Welcome to the Hyuga Mansion." Lord Hyuga said with a small bow.**

** He had been awaiting Naruto's arrival with an almost eager anticipation considering how little he got to interrogate Hinata's dates. **

"**Good Evening Lord Hyuga. Thank you for allowing me to escort your daughter Hinata for the evening." Naruto replied as he entered the house then bowed in respect to Lord Hyuga. **

**They walked through the foyer to the sitting room reserved for important guests. Lord Hyuga sat down then motioned for Naruto to sit as well.**

** "Hinata should be down any minute. Did you send Hinata a present?" Lord Hyuga asked pointing towards the blue gift bag on the table.**

** "No Sir. Your nephew Neji mentioned earlier that he owed Hinata a debt so maybe it's from him." Naruto answered looking at the bag curiously.**

** "You look beautiful my daughter." Lord Hyuga said turning to look at Hinata who'd quietly appeared in the doorway. **

**"Thank you Father." Hinata replied smiling at her father's praise she then saw Naruto sitting across from her father.**

** She almost fell over when she got a look at what Naruto was wearing a dark blue silk dress shirt that molded to him, a black belt that fit snugly on his narrow hips with black dress pant and shoes. **

**Naruto's hair was pulled into a high pony tail leaving the golden shimmering strands to swing against the back of his neck. **

**He was like a Greek God incarnate Hinata mused as she noticed a blue gift bag on the table beside him.**

** "Good Evening Naruto. Is that for me?" Hinata asked indicating the bag as she walked into the room. **

**Naruto looked startled at her question since he had been too busy staring at her hoping no one had noticed. **

**"Sorry Hinata but I didn't bring you a present. This is our first date and I didn't want to presume that you would a accept a present from me." Naruto answered. **

**"Open it daughter since I know your curiosity won't allow otherwise. The butler said it was left for you after all." Said Lord Hyuga.**

** Hinata stepped over to the table and opened the gift bag seeing that there was an envelope tucked inside.**

** She took the envelope out seeing it simply had her name written on it opening it her smile turned into a frown as she read the note.**

_**Sorry my cousin. Forgive my actions. Neji **_

**Remembering what had happened at Neji's earlier Hinata felt sad all over again that is until she looked into the bag.**

** Inside the bag was the one and only Naruto chibi she didn't have Kyubi's body with Naruto's face it was soo kawaii. **

**Right then and there Neji was forgiven for spilling her secret to Naruto.**

** Seeing that look of joy on Hinata's face Naruto was jealous he hadn't been the one to put it there. **

**"Aren't you goint to show us what has made you happy Hinata?" Lordy Hyuga asked in a tone which meant she would reveal the present. **

_**Oh no I can't let Naruto see this he'll just make fun of me again Hinata thought. **_

**"It's just a present from Neji. We argued earlier today and he wanted to make amends." Hinata answered nervously. **

**Lord Hyuga frowned replying "Hinata please show Naruto and I your cousin's thoughtful gift." In a tone that brooked no arguments. **

**Sighing inwardly Hinata slowly pulled the adorable Naruto plushie dressed as Kyubi out of the bag so her father and Naruto could see.**

** Lord Hyuga laughed out loud then said " That would definitely be the way to earn your forgiveness Daughter."**

** Naruto stared at the plushie of him in a Kyubi costume knowing that Neji had admitted he had "told" Naruto about the plushies and felt really guilty knowing that Neji hadn't said a word. **

**Hinata was blushing as she stuffed the plushie back in the bag then went and deposited in her room. **

**When she got back Naruto and her father were talking and laughing.**

** Naruto stood up then laid his arm casually over her shoulder "Shall we be on our way Hinata?" he asked. **

**Hinata looked up into his blue gaze blushing at the intensity of his gaze and feeling the warmth of his arm around her. **

"**Yes I'm ready to go." She replied looking right back at him rivaling his gaze with an intensity of her own.**

** Lord Hyuga looked at the two of them blushing as they gazed into each other's eyes thinking it was about damn time.**

** "Take care of my daughter." Lord Hyuga said dismissing them with a nod. **

**"Yes Sir."Naruto answered as he walked out into the hall with Hinata. **

**When they were outside her house Naruto turned to her " So another chibi to add to your collection?" he asked with a smirk. **

**"I knew you would say something about it." Hinata accused glaring at him.**

** "Sorry couldn't help myself. Listen I'm sorry I told everyone about your chibi plushies I only did it cause you told about my teddy bear. Truce?" Naruto asked his blues eyes getting bigger by the minute. **

**Hinata taken back by his sincere apology replied "I'll think about forgiving you. For now a truce for our mission."**

** Naruto grinned at her answer "I realize now that you probably keep the chibis a secret like a diary or something."**

** He said watching her blush then continued** "**Guess I was right about the diary will have to let the guys know." Naruto said mischievously. **

**"Naruto most girls have diaries but didn't think they were common for guys." Hinata smiled looking back at him pointedly.**

** "Damn that Teme Sasuke did he tell Sakura everything. We have a truce right Hina Chan no one needs to know." Naruto asked pleading almost. **

**"Come on Naruto lets go get that ice cream you promised. Don't worry your secret's safe with me." Hinata replied reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. **

**Naruto felt his face turn red as he felt her soft lips press a kiss on his cheek. **

**"Sure lets go." He answered grabbing her hand and then poofing to Konoha's Creamery.**

…

…

**Four days left till the bet is over who will win Hinata or the Masked Stranger? **

**What will happen at the beach with so many couples? **

**Please review thanks :D Chapter 5 coming soon**


End file.
